Those Weird Ages
by SisterlyDuo2
Summary: Raven is a commoner, Robin is a king with two younger brothers and kids. He is looking for a wife. Who are the kids? Who are his brothers? Who is Raven's best friend? Who- Yeah, I am done with the question thing. Read it if you want to if not okayz. R&R anything accepted. Well, enjoy the story if you dare O.o -V ps warnin: major OOCness


**A/N:**** This is my second story. I am going to make it an oneshot fairytale. I hope you guys like it. It is all my own idea. I was telling one of my little friends a story quite similar except different characters and the idea came that I should write this story. A lot of OOCness and sadly no powers for anyone… D: ooh well if you want to read it that's pretty chill with me if not... Yeah, still chill with me. **

**I really hope you guys enjoy it. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans.**

**- the line thingys are a fast forward in time**

**Those Weird Ages**

Once upon a time in a far off land there was a king. His name was King Robin he lived with his brothers Victor and Roy. He had two children and loved them dearly. A girl named Starfire and a boy named X. They had lived happily for a while, but King Robin knew something was missing. More like someone was missing. He thought about it for a while on what could be missing but couldn't figure it out. Then finally after days of thinking he figured it out. The kids needed a mother. So he put up an announcement for all the kings in different kingdoms that he was looking for a wife. Luckily King Robin was young so he could marry any girl he chose. He thought it would be simple but he was wrong it was very hard to find a wife.

* * *

One day after seeing many young girls that he didn't like he decided to take the kids and go for a walk in his kingdom. They went to a park to play and he saw a young lady. She was sitting under a tree reading a book. She wasn't the prettiest girl he had seen. Because he had seen many girls prettier than she, but something about her he was drawn to. She had on a nice gown that went up to her knees and some riding pants. Her hair was a deep purple and only framed her face. She had a red gem on her forehead. Her cheeks were flushed a light pink. And she had a sword next to her. She smiled at her book and her smile sent butterflies down King Robin's body. She closed her book stood up and stretched. He saw how muscular her very toned body was and at then he decided to talk to her before she vanished.

He turned to his kids and told them to go play with a ball and as good kids do, they did as he said. But when he turned back to where the young lady was she wasn't there anymore. Sadness drew the king's expression. He walked over to where she was sitting and saw she had left her cloak. It was a deep blue cloak and in her cloak it had her initials. 'R.R.' He wondered who had such initials and he just went to thinking while watching the kids play. He sat where the girl was and waited for her return, but she never came back for her cloak. After a while he and the kids went to the market place to see how things were going. Everyone adored the king and his children and they always welcomed them with warm smiles. They wondered around for a while and the king in hopes of finding the girl but he never found her... That day.

* * *

Everyday King Robin would take the kids out to the town and wonder around trying to find her. Two months had passed and he finally had the bright idea to ask his people if they knew the lady who owned the cloak. Of everyone her asked no one knew… He was about to give up then an old woman appeared behind him. She tapped him on the shoulder to get his attention. He turned to acknowledge her and she pointed at the cloak. "I know the girl" was all she said and she started walking away. He was confused but he wasn't going to lose this woman if she knew who he was after. He told his brothers to watch the kids. And started following the woman. She led him quite far and where they were walking through was dark and abandoned. He assumed it was because everyone was out but then he heard a shutter slam shut. He jumped and continued to follow her.

After a while they came to a little shed where he heard a very faint hum coming from it. The woman walked through what looked like a door. King Robin didn't know that there was a terrible area in his kingdom. Then again, he never ventured this way. He heard a voice with an angelic tone say "mother". His heart started to race and he heard the woman say that there was a man outside waiting for her. "Yes mother" was what the voice said. The shed was very dark inside when the young girl started to open the door he saw some legs? They didn't have pants but then he saw the knee high dress almost similar to the one from before except it was dirtier. Then he saw the deep purple hair. But her face was looking down and her bangs covered her face.

King Robin was disappointed that she hid her face from him. But then he thought that was probably what she had to do whenever a man came over. He saw she wasn't wearing shoes but remembered she didn't have much money.

"Yes?" she said in a small voice.

"Umm... I believe I have your cloak" he said. She looked up and saw her cloak in his hand and started to smile softly.

"Yes, that is mine. Thank you," she said. He handed her, her cloak back and asked what her name was. "Raven" was her reply. She bowed and went back in only to come out with pants and riding boots and her cloak on.

"I will take you back to civilization," she said half jokingly. She walked passed him and he got a hint of her sent. She smelled of lavender, vanilla, and lilac. The sent made him feel at peace. They continued walking to the market place and once he was reunited with his family she disappeared again. She had watched from a distance and saw the love in their family

* * *

Raven knew that it was the king she talked to those few days ago and she daydreamed of him a lot the past few days. Her work took longer because her focus was bad now. She saw how handsome the king was and how nice his eyes were she couldn't stop thinking of him. He looked older than she by a few years but she didn't care much. She was chopping wood with men because she was stronger than ten men and faster than any in the kingdom. She was the best swords woman and the best rider there was. Her best friend was Garfield but she called him Beast Boy because he loved all the animals in the world and was a vegetarian.

"Hey, Rae, get your head in it." he scolded her. She shook her head and apologized for her behavior and got back to chopping wood for the inn. She worked outside and cooked inside. But it was her part time job. The other job was her taking care of a noble family the Logan's. Gar was a Logan but he adored her and he eventually fell in love with her even though she was poor and had no money to her name. Sadly, he never told her of his feelings...

Garfield had asked his family if she could be his protection detail and they said yes because they didn't want him getting hurt when hunting. But his parents didn't know he didn't like hunting, he only went so that Raven could hunt. The day they both went hunting was when the king and his brothers came out for some hunting. But they went at different times and at different places in the forest. After an hour of catching small game Beast Boy and Raven went to catch bigger game and they didn't know that they would cross the king and his brothers' path. She kept close behind Robin and made sure nothing bad happened to him then there was an arrow flying towards him she slapped his horses butt and the arrow just missed his head. She grew angry. Raven grabbed her bow and an arrow and pointed at some figures of men. She yelled for them to come our but they didn't. She shot her arrow near one of the heads purposely missing and yelled again this time they came out. To her surprise it was the king and his brothers and to the kings surprise it was Raven and to his brothers it was a girl.

Her eyes widened and she quickly apologized then excused herself and made her horse chase down her best friend. The three brothers were dumbfounded and started following her. Raven and her horse, Nightwing, knew the forest well so they rode faster than any other in there.

"Beast Boy!" she yelled for her friend. She listened for his horse and his yelling and heard they were a few hundred yards ahead. She had her horse go faster and they finally caught up to them. She calmed his horse down and they stayed there for a while. Just letting the horses relax. A few minutes later they heard some horses coming and they stood up to greet them. The brothers came out into and jumped off their horses. Both friends bowed their head and kept them bowed.

"That's a fine horse you have there, Madam," Prince Victor said as he walked over to her.

"If your highness wishes, you may keep him," Raven offered. Everyone went silent at her offer. She kept her head bowed and Beast Boy looked at her with shock. She loved her horse greatly. Why would she give him up?

"Show your face" Prince Roy said. Raven did as she was told and watched them all carefully. She sized each of them up at this point there was no way she could outrun them. She looked at their heads and saw that Prince Victor's head was who she shot at. She apologized to him even more and said he could have her horse and her weapons for shooting at his head. The three brothers only laughed at her.

"You missed though," said Prince Roy. Raven said she could have easily hit him and purposely missed. The three were amused at her remark and started mocking her. Beast Boy was about to defend her but she covered his mouth. Prince Victor told her to let him speak. She let her arms drop to her sides and stayed quiet.

"She can actually shoot without missing she is an excellent hunter" he explained. They were quite amused with his explanation and asked who he was.

"Garfield Logan, your highness," was what he answered. And the three grew approvingly of his title. The three brothers knew the Logan's had a son who always hung out with a commoner they just didn't take much interest into who she was until now.

"Tell me young Garfield, why do you defend this commoner?" asked Prince Roy.

"She is my best friend and a friend of my family and also my protection detail." he explained. Raven had noticed that King Robin hadn't said a thing and yet he had laughed at her. They looked at Gar with a questioning look and he said, "If you don't believe me you may ask my family," the three looked at each other and King Robin finally spoke.

"Raven, show us your skills," he said it as a demand and the nice man she thought he was, wasn't showing. She nodded and grabbed an apple from a pouch and put it on Garfield's head. She walked back a few yards turned around brought her bow up and shot her arrow without hesitation. Her shot was perfect and sliced the apple in half. The three were impressed. But still didn't believe. It was a lucky shot they thought. Next they had her shoot a falling leaf. Again she hit her target with ease. They told her to shoot one more target that they thought impossible. It was a tree a few hundred yards away.

Then she shot her arrow and hit her target. She let out a small smile. The three were in pure shock. Beast Boy looked at his little Raven and smiled.

He looked back the three and said "See? She is a good shot." Then they nodded in approval. "Raven, shall we continue our hunt?" her best friend asked her. She nodded smiling at him and she apologized once more to Prince Victor and excused themselves then went back to hunting. The three brothers were still in shock and then decided to go back home.

As they arrived home they were in all honesty impressed with the small girl.

"Can our knights do that?" was a question that came from Victor. They stayed quiet all dreading the truth. None of the knights could do that and they knew neither could they themselves... "Rob, you said her name was Raven. She is cloak girl isn't she?" he only replied with silence. They nodded and went to their rooms to think. How a girl could do such things that men like themselves could not?

* * *

Days had past. Everyone was going on about their business. No one even consulted the day in the forest. Raven was taking care of Beast Boy because he was sick. Then they started talking about random things and what they could on Raven's next day off of both jobs.

"Beast Boy, eat the soup." she demanded him to do. Him being a 'man' refused until she force fed him. After an hour he felt as good as new. They decided to go for a walk in the park. This walk was different though. It was too quiet. Raven looked at her best friend to see what was bothering him but nothing showed on his face. She shrugged her shoulders and they kept walking. They went to sit under a tree and relax.

Both were silent for a while, then they spoke at once. They laughed and the Robin told her to go first.

"Do you think anyone else could do the shot I did?"

He thought for a while and shrugged, "Never know until you hear about it I guess." She nodded for him to say what he had to say. "Would you rather be a knight, noble, or princess?" he asked her.

She thought about it and said, "I'm not sure. I don't think I would be any." Raven was happy with what she had even though it wasn't much.

Many moons had passed and the announcement of King Robin finding a wife was up again. Except this time girls in his kingdom would be eligible instead of other kings' daughters. Every eligible young lady had to see the king. Raven wasn't too excited given her encounters with him were so confusing but all others were excited to the max. Since she was an eligible young lady she had to see him. She didn't have any nice dresses though.

She went to her best friend for help. And he did. He gave her a beautiful dark purple floor length dress. And nice purple slippers to match. He did her hair in a beautiful way and put a small white flower in her hair. He was happy with his work and escorted her to the palace. When King Robin saw her he was pleased she came. His brothers couldn't recognize her but he did. He stopped everything and took her away. They got to know each other and she met the kids. At first they didn't like her but then she showed how nice she was then they were happy. Then it was time for her to go... She found Beast Boy by the punch bowl trying to flirt with some girls and then dragged him home. He said for her to keep the clothing and shoes. She was happy.

A day had passed and King Robin declared he found the girl. He came to Raven's street and took Raven and her mom home to the palace. They were happy but Raven was sad she couldn't hang with her friend anymore and he was sad about that as well. Maybe they would see each other again soon. But for now she was in a loving family, always outdoing her brother in laws and her new husband. It was nice to be a playful one yet serious. She loved the kids as her own and took them to play in the park often. Raven eventually truly fell in love with King Robin. She saw him for who he really is.

* * *

One day on a stroll with Robin, Raven saw her friend once again. She was overjoyed to see him.

"Beast Boy!" she yelled for him. The words felt so foreign coming from her mouth. It had been a few months since the last she saw him on her wedding day. He looked good and seemed to have grew some more.

Beast Boy turned around and saw his best friend. He gave her an award winning smile. "Hey! Raven! Long time no see," he ran up to her and gave her a huge bone crushing hug. "I've missed you," he whispered in her ear.

Raven smiled at him and said, "You are always welcome to the palace as my guest."

It had been a few years and to Raven everything felt right again.

**A/N: Well that was that. I know it wasn't all that great... and like super short... and I really wanted it up asap... but still review it if you would like. Should I write a second part to it? Leave your thoughts please **** thanks for reading it and hope I didn't waste your time with this odd story. ooh yeah and sorry for all the spelling and grammar mistakes.**

**-;}**


End file.
